Seat backrest adjusters may be constructed in a motorised or manual manner. Manual seat backrest adjustment mechanisms and easy-entry seat release mechanisms are known. An example of a combined seat backrest adjustment device/easy-entry mechanism of the disc type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,665.
There is provided an adjustment device for a vehicle seat which contains a lower seat portion and a seat backrest which can be adjusted in order to change the angle of inclination of the seat backrest relative to the lower seat portion. The seat backrest can also be released so that the seat backrest can be folded forwards in order to afford comfortable access to seats or storage spaces which are located behind the vehicle seat. A first group of one or more adjustment mechanism(s) may be adjusted about a rotation or pivot axis in order to retain the seat backrest selectively at a selected angle within a range of inclination angles. Another group of one or more mechanism(s) connect(s) one of the first group of seat adjustment devices to the seat backrest and is fitted coaxially to the first seat adjustment device.
Another adjuster for adjusting an inclination of the backrest of a vehicle seat is known from EP 2 326 531 B1.
In DE 112012004173 T5, the second group contains at least one so-called “easy-entry” mechanism which can be adjusted in order to pivot the seat backrest about the pivot axle between the selected inclination angle thereof and a position which is folded forwards, which affords access to the region behind the seat.
In this instance, a continuous seat adjustment mechanism and a discontinuous easy-entry mechanism are coaxially connected and fitted to the pivot axle of the seat backrest in such a manner that the continuous mechanism can be actuated in order to adjust the comfort of the seat backrest and the discontinuous mechanism can be actuated in order to fold the seat backrest forwards for comfortable entry (easy entry), if desired.
This solution leads to the driver obtaining his desired inclination position again after the easy-entry. It is not possible, however, to store an inclination position when the adjuster is adjusted manually.